


You know that I'm falling (and I don't know what to say)

by cornenemy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bmblb, Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post V5 Finale, Shy Blake, Shy Yang, Yang gets flustered, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornenemy/pseuds/cornenemy
Summary: What used to brandish the black silk ribbon she was so used to seeing now adorned a perfectly furry set of jet black cat ears, flicked up in attention and twitching at the slightest of sounds. Yang knew it was rude to stare but she couldn’t help herself but do so.OrYang gets caught staring at Blake's ears. (Set after Volume 5.)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 11
Kudos: 136





	You know that I'm falling (and I don't know what to say)

The past couple days went by in a blur. Many farewells were given as friends and family left Haven Academy after the big fight. But soon enough Team RWBY and the others were already preparing for the next part of their journey. Their plan now was to try and get to Atlas to finish their mission. 

The night before they were to head to the train station everyone was in their rooms finishing up packing. Jaune was currently going over the rundown for their mission, Ren and Nora nodding towards their leader and discussing key points they thought would need more briefing. After that they finished what was left of their packing and headed to bed.

Oscar was out back with Qrow, the huntsman having a quick chat with Ozpin before they were to leave in the morning. Weiss and Ruby were in their shared bedroom going over the very thorough checklist Weiss had devised in order to make sure their equipment was organized and ready to go. Besides that, they took the opportunity to make light conversation, the two girls seemingly happy to find the time to talk to each other. 

In the other shared room was where the other half of Team RWBY roomed together. Blake and Yang prepared for the oncoming trip, peacefully doing their own respective packing in silence. Blake made count of her ammo and was carefully organizing her clothes into her travel bag, focusing on making sure she had all that she needed. Yang was sat on the edge of her bed, travel clothes and other necessities neatly packed away in her bag. With that out of the way she took the time to do maintenance on Ember Celica, cleaning out the dust and ash giving the weapon its usual clean and slick look. As she kindly cleaned her weapons in an almost tranquil state, she couldn’t help but shift her eyes to the back of her partner’s head, or more specifically, what lay on top of her head.

What used to brandish the black silk ribbon she was so used to seeing now adorned a perfectly furry set of jet black cat ears, flicked up in attention and twitching at the slightest of sounds. Yang knew it was rude to stare but she couldn’t help herself but do so. 

Blake quickly turned around to look at Yang and the blonde did everything in her power to make it seem as if she was staring at something that was totally not related to the Faunus whatsoever. “Hey, Yang?”

She cleared her throat before replying. “Uh, yeah? Yeah, what is it, Blake?”

“You think I could borrow that rag for a quick second? Theres just some dust I wanna wipe away that’s cluttered near my trigger that I just need to wipe away.” Yang was able to catch the slight shift in Blake’s ears as they seemed to sheepishly pull back almost flat against her head.

“Huh?” Blake turn her gaze downward to the rag that sat in Yang’s hand as the other held the gauntlet she was currently cleaning. Finally coming to her senses and processing the question she was just asked she makes a quick yelp of panic before sheepishly letting out a laugh.

“Oh! Uh, yeah! Sure, knock yourself out. I’m probably over cleaning it anyways…” Before she could start to ramble any further the brunette graciously picked up the rag from where Yang had her hand extended out to her.

“Thanks but this should only take a second.” Blake grinned as she held Gambol Shroud in one hand, unsheathed, as she started to quickly wipe away the dust collected near the handle. Once more, Yang couldn’t help herself but to stare at the pointed ears set at the top of the other girls head. The closer they looked the more she could see the thin fur running up her ears, the small tufts collected where her scalp and ears met. The way they stood up almost taller as Yang gladly offered her the rag.  
The sound of someone clearing their throat broke Yang out of her trance, seeing that Blake had finished cleaning her weapon and was now handing back the borrowed rag. Bashfully once more Yang tried to place her attention elsewhere and quickly took back the rag with a nod, setting her gaze on the wall to her side.

Blake turned back to her bed, giving Yang the view of her backside once again. A few moments of silence filled the room, Yang trying to wash the embarrassment off herself of being caught staring, not wanting to give the wrong impression. 

Great, she just got her partner back and she was already making a fool of herself.

Her partner suddenly turns quickly back to face her, furrowing her brow as she gave her a look of worry. Blake took in a deep breath before speaking apprehensively.

“Are they bothering you?”“Blake, I don’t know what-““No, I’m serious, Yang. Are they bothering you?” Blake then made a motion to where her ears now slouched slightly to the side. “Because if they are I can cover them up,” Blake turns to her bag and starts searching through it. “I’m pretty sure there’s something in here that could-!”

Before Blake could make any significant progress in her search Yang quickly stood up to reach her arm up and grab Blake’s wrist. “Wait, what? No. No, this doesn’t have anything to do with me being uncomfortable with your ears, Blake,” Yang tries to reassure.

“But you keep looking at them so I assume you wouldn’t-!”“No! No! No! I promise you, Blake. I’m not uncomfortable being around you or your ears,” Yang tried to reassure as she let her hands rest on her friend’s shoulders, rubbing them softly up in down along her arm in an attempt to get her to calm down and trust what she says.

Blake looks up at her with a confused and anxious look. “Then why do you keep staring at them?”

Yang freezes at the question. She tore her gaze away from her eyes to look to the side but kept running her hands on her shoulders in assurance. 

“I…” Wow, she really don’t know how to go about this, Yang thought to herself. She wanted to make sure she reassured her partner that her stare was nonjudgmental but didn’t want it to seem as if she needed to get used to them. Yang didn’t know which way to approach this to Blake and contemplated whether or not she should just dismiss the subject all together.

Well. Yang didn’t like keeping secrets.

“I, um. I’m just not too used to seeing you without the bow is all.” She finally met her gaze again, sheepishly trying to make herself sound as convincing as possible. Blake stared at her, trying to digest what she had just said. 

Panicked, Yang started to ramble:

“I just-I just never got the chance to see them in our time at Beacon save for those few moments I did see them. I actually think they’re pretty neat and it’s not that I need to get used to them or anything, I am perfectly fine with you having a feline set of ears. In fact, I think they’re cute! Cute? Am I allowed to say that? I don’t wanna be disrespect-“ before she could go on any further Blake set a hand over Yang’s mouth. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity before the Faunus let out a giggle.

Yang gave her a look, internally panicking that she had said something wrong. Blake let her hand go back to her side, taking a step back. Yang released her, not knowing how she should take this reaction. Blake smiled to herself as she kept her gaze on the ground before looking back up to her partner.

“I just…I am just so used to people staring but having nothing nice to say about them. Usually stares led to more…complications.” The girl frowned a bit.

“Blake, I-” Yang cleared her throat as she took a small step forward. “You can bet your life that I will never judge you on something as trivial as your ears or-or anything of that matter.”

The Faunus gave a small smile as she looked away.

“And you can bet all the fish in the world that I will stand right by your side fighting off anyone that tries anything,” Yang said with a gleam in her eye as she stuck her fist up and shaking it to look intimidating. Blake let out a laugh at that, lifting her hand to cover her mouth. 

She was sure happy to hear the sound of her laughter after all this time, Yang thought, smiling at the way Blake seemed to lighten up after that.

“Thanks, Yang. I know I can always count on you to…” Blake’s eyes shifted to where Yang’s right arm sat at her side, the golden metal a strong presence in the absence of what used to be there. “I know I can always count on you to be there for me.”

Yang smiled at that, happy to know where they stood and that they remained on good terms. A bit overwhelmed with emotion Yang spread open her arms and took a small step forward to embrace the other girl before stopping, giving a look to see if it was ok to do so. Blake gave a grin before nodding and stepping the rest of the way in and circling her arms around Yang’s waist. The blonde let her arms grasp the other’s shoulders and cupped the back of her head using her right hand.

Both wouldn’t admit it, but they needed this. After so much time apart, so much doubt tainting their mind of what would become of this relationship and if they can ever forgive each other, it was nice to get rid of the doubt. To clarify that they would grow from this and that they would still be there for each other.

They stood there for a minute, both bashfully admitting to themselves that they enjoyed this moment more than they thought they should before Blake pulled away slightly, remaining close to the blonde.

“So,” Blake gives a sly grin. “Am I correct when I say I heard you think my ears are cute?”

Yang’s eyes widen a bit at that, cheeks reddening and immediately moved to rub the back of her neck as she nervously let out a reply. “Uh! Yes…? I- Sorry, I don’t mean to sound rude or anything…”

“Yang, it’s fine. Really.” Blake reassured and that seemed to calm Yang down a bit. She took this moment to once more look at the top of her partner’s head, not feeling as intruding as before, admiring her friend’s ears. 

“You’re really pretty, Blake. All of you. And I’m sorry anyone ever made you feel otherwise.” 

Blake blushed slightly, taking in the kind words Yang had just told her. “You don’t need to apologize. I’m just glad I have a partner who appreciates me the way I am.”

“You bet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfic on AO3 and was kinda nervous on uploading this one. I hope you enjoyed the read!


End file.
